Wicked Games
by WeAreRoyal
Summary: Caroline Forbes is known for being a lair and manipulator. She is hated by all the Mystic Falls gang and Klaus himself. After unplanned events the Mikaelson Family and Caroline are brought to New Orleans where their lives will change. (Caroline in Hayley's place, but major differences) please read! REWRITE! Please reread
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was playing with the end of her corset, spinning endlessly on the big office chair. She wanted to surprise him. She wanted him to need air at the site of her. She had on a white corset with black vintage lace front panel, ruffle trim, black satin bows and matching ruffle back panty with ruffle trim. She impatiently waited for Tyler to come back and give her the fun day he promised. She was ready to give him a fun day. If she was going to tell the truth, she was really falling for him. He knew all the right things to say and how to feel like a proper woman. She smile rose as she heard the office door open. She stood up with her hands on her hips and a smile never before.

Tyler walked in with an upset face. He was angry that was for sure, but Caroline knew once he saw her, he would be all over her.

"Hello, Tyler." Caroline whispered as she walked towards him. His jaw dropped at the site of her. She walked behind him and grabbed his hands. She ran them up her thigh letting herself moan in his ear.

Tyler quickly turned around and pushed Caroline up the wall. One hand rested on the crook of her neck, but he didn't apply pressure. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you want. " she whispered. Caroline felt his hands slip to her waist as he began to thrust his hips towards hers. She could feel the need he had for her.

She smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the desk. He swept everything off with one arm before lowering Caroline down. She pulled his mouth into a hungry kiss as he pushed her legs open and stood in between them grinding into to her. Caroline pulled away and moaned as he moved quickly on top of her. His kisses moved to her neck as he made his thrust harder. "Tyler." She moaned squeezing his upper arm.

"Well you're not Hayley." A voice said. Caroline's eyes shot open due to the fact a third person was in the room. She pushed Tyler off of her and sat up where she was met with the site of a well-dressed blond hair man walk in the room with his hands behind his back. "You must be Caroline, I presume." Caroline brought her arm up to cover her body as she backed behind Tyler.

"Mr. Lockwood, what would Hayley think?"

"Wait who is Hayley?" Caroline asked confused.

"No one!" Tyler snapped causing her to jump.

"You should get going Tyler; you wouldn't want someone else walking in." Klaus said with a cocky smirk.

Tyler reluctantly pushed passed Klaus to leave the room, not wanting anyone else to walk in on him and Caroline.

"So you are Tyler's new toy." Klaus said amused.

Caroline crossed her arms but stood tall. His accent was divined and if it wasn't for who or what he was, she would fall for him then and there.

"And by the accent you must be Klaus, I've heard of you."

"All good I hope." He took a step closer and so did she. Caroline's head fell to the side as she played with one of her curls smiling.

"Oh yeah! You're the self-loathing hybrid bastard, everyone hates." She turns around and smiled.

"Well love, it seems like you are coming in between my hybrids and his girlfriend's relationship."

"What are you talking about?"

"What? You don't know about Hayley. The girlfriend of two years." Klaus saw something flash across her face but he couldn't tell what. This girl was marvelous at hiding her emotions. "I'm going to go." Caroline said in a hurtful tone as picked up her long coat and put it on. Klaus's eyes stared at every inch of her body. It looked so soft.

"Well it seems like his girlfriend his here, Love. Better leave out the back door." Caroline's frown lowered. She nodded and made her quick escape.

_**One day later**_

Hayley walked in her boyfriend, Tyler's, house hearing him arguing with one of Klaus's hybrid. She rolled her eyes bitterly, why did Klaus always have to prove he was Alpha male? She walked into the room and saw the hybrid Tyler was arguing with was Dean.

"Dean, don't!" He begged. She took a step forward and saw a blonde haired girl come out with her arms cross.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The blonde turn and frowned.

"Who are you?" She shot back. "Hayley." The girl bitterly smiled and pointed her finger at Hayley.

"Ah yes, the girlfriend I have heard of you." Hayley bit down on her tongue hard trying not to say anything she would regret.

"Funny, I haven't heard a thing about you."

The girl smiled and waved her hands around. "The names Caroline, I need a place to crash, Ty's a buddy and offered."

"While he's my boyfriend and-

"Look I don't do teen drama." Caroline said waving her hands around. It was hard enough finding out Tyler had a girlfriend; she didn't want to talk to the girl. So Caroline left Hayley and walked in the room behind Tyler and Dean.

"Don't do this it a suicide mission!" Caroline shouted trying to knock some sense in that boy.

"Look you're not a hybrid you don't understand, Klaus wants us to do something, we do it end of conversation." Caroline clenched her fist and stuck her finger hard at Dean's chest. "Yes, but I'm the one that broke Tyler off his sire bond and I can do that for you too." Hayley gasped and walked forward.

"Okay what is going on?" Everyone looked at her, but turn their heads back to the real problem.

"You think you can tell Klaus, and then do it." Dean handed Tyler his phone and pressed call.

"Hello, mate. Have you got my hunter?" Tyler felt a lump in his throat as he began to talk.

"Listen Klaus," Tyler started with attitude. "Dean isn't going because it dangerous, so if you want something done do it yourself." Caroline laughed soft which was not missed by Klaus.

"Well Tyler, you do what I say because your whore of a girlfriend, Hayley, won't like it that little werewolf you met in the Andes who you were practically fucking on your fathers desk. Dead father I might add, do you really have no respect?"

Hayley gasped and Caroline couldn't find a reason to care, it was going to come out sooner or later. "Hey, but it seems like your beginning to become my, what way did you put it...? Ah yes, my little bitch." Klaus said in amused tone before hanging up.

Hayley ran her fingers through her hair holding her hand over her mouth. "You know I'm waiting for some sorry excuse so I can at lease call you a liar!" Caroline rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle of whiskey.

"But it's the truth." Hayley nodded running out the house. Tyler shook his head and was about to go after, but Caroline flashed in front of him. "If she wants to leave fine, it will be just you and me." Her hands when down his chest and Tyler felt weak. He grabbed her hands and pushed her to the walk holding her arms over her head with one hand as the other held on to her neck. "Oh, Tyler. You know I like it rough." Tyler frowned and pushed her away roughly surprising her as she roughly fell on the floor.

"What the hell!" Caroline yelled getting up from the floor in front of him. Tyler ran his hand in his hair and down his face. "The girl I loved just walked out the door, Caroline. Sure we had our fun but it's over deal with it." Caroline flash over and slapped him in the face hard. "So this is it! I help you and you think you can toss me away like trash!" Tyler growled and took a step forward. "You lied to me!" Caroline screamed pushing him by his shoulders. "All the promises you made, were those lies too?" Caroline whispered in a broken voice.

"Whatever we had wasn't real." Tyler snapped pushing her away from him again, causing her to hit the wall again roughly.

"Please no fighting in the house." Klaus walked in with a smiled. "Young Tyler, how will Hayley feel!?" Tyler shook his head and finally went after Hayley leaving Klaus and Caroline.

"Why do you always have to prove your alpha male?" Caroline spoke with tears threating to fall from her eyes. Her voice tried to be strong, but still came out weak.

"I don't have to prove anything love, I am alpha male." She laughed and said:

"Whatever your just a heartless Jackass." Caroline rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her bag when she felt Klaus's presence right behind her. She turn quickly but he captured her by the waist.

"What the hell?" Klaus pulled her back against his chest hard squeezing her arms. "Don't forget I am older, love. I will kill you." Caroline finally pulled herself away and stood toe to toe with the all mighty hybrid.

"Your threats are meaningless too me." She said bitterly as she walked towards the back door, where she would leave out for the second time.

**_Winter wonderland_**

Caroline searched round looking for the all mighty hybrid. She was supposed to be helping Tyler with his plan, but after he yelled all those things to her she decided to make a plan of her own. She could see Tyler and Hayley from the distance, she stared jealous at the love they shared.

"A little envious are we, Love." Found him, she thought not turning her to face him.

"No, those kids deserve each other." Caroline laugh sarcastically.

"You help Tyler break his sire bond, how?" She shrugged and grabbed drink.

"Magic."

"Don't make me ask again, Caroline. I already don't fancy your presence so don't make it hard on yourself."

"What makes you think I am afraid of you?"

"Because I am me, now answer the question."

"I made him turn hundreds of times before the pain stop and he had nothing to be thankful for."

"I will kill you and-" Caroline held up he hand to stop him from talking.

"No, you're not going to kill me, but you are going to kill you're hybrids and you're going to do it now!" Caroline commanded Klaus stabbing her finger at his chest.

"Why should I?" Huh?"

"Because, Tyler turn them against you and they are going to kill you, or at least try. Kill your 12 hybrids, or I'll do it myself." She walked passed him purposely hitting her shoulders to his.

"I get the strange feeling she doesn't like me." Klaus laugh turning to Stefan. "Now I must be somewhere."

Caroline ran around looking for Tyler as she shouted and asked many people but there were still no sign of him. "Tyler!"

"Caroline why aren't you with the other." He asked still thinking she was on his side what an idiot.

"Tyler, I never intended for Klaus to die, I need him for the sacrifice."

"What?"

"There's a man who is going to help me find my family I just needed to do this." Tyler punched the wall of a brick building making a hole. "If you don't leave now you will never make it out of alive."

Klaus looked around at his hybrids. While killing them he mostly saw Tyler's face. Sometimes even Caroline, she was in on it and he knew it, all his hybrids dead, not that it matter because they were all rogues, but he wouldn't be able to ever make anymore. He walked to the town square seeing Mrs. Lockwood drunk by the fountain.

"Klaus, please he's my son, he's all I have left."

"And you're all he has left, there's something beautiful to that." He grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her head under water not letting go tell her body stop moving.

He looked at his hands and sighed... it was time for a bath.

Caroline stood and Shane's office still puzzled when he handed her a flash drive. "It has everything you have to know, about your parents, where they're from, where they died."

Caroline felt anger rise in her. She did all these things for her parents just to find out they were dead. "You just picked a fight with a werewolf." She snapped flashing in front of him.

"Just looked through it. I promise you won't be sorry."

"So tell me what you know?"

Caroline sat down in front of Katherine and nodded. "They are going on the island to get a so called cure. You know if you get it, you can be the most powerful person on the planet, you would have the only thing to kill Klaus and not yourself." Katherine smiled and crossed her legs.

"I'm listening..."

"Wait, wait, wait, who told Katherine about the cure anyway?" Hayley asked crossing her hands on her chest. Klaus walked in the room with a bottle of bourbon and smiled. He might have an idea not like he was going to say it out loud. He would handle this one.

"Tyler!" Damon said quickly snapping his fingers.

"No Tyler's been gone thanks to that were-whore Caroline!" Hayley snapped.

"If you really need to know all you need is ask." Katherine smirked at the door way. Klaus flash towards her grabbing her by the throat. "Well your words are unneeded because I already know, so how about I just kill you and your little helper."

"Please, kill me and you will never find the cure, and I am Katherine Pierce I leave no loose strings so my 'little helper' is already about to meet her death." Klaus groaned and threw her to the opposite side of the room and flashed out the house.

"So tell me about yourself." The man name Austin asked Caroline. She was giggling so much for no reason. She felt like she was flying and would never stop.

"My name is Caroline and i have now family or friends to call my own." Wow. Caroline thought. She really trusted him. That's why she was opening up so quickly.

"And I am running from my past." She began to laugh and started to wonder why.

"While Caroline, I like the game of Cat and Mouse so how about you run, and I chase you."

"What?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm not here because I want to date you, I mean look at you. No one would actually love you."

Caroline felt her happiness wash away and sadness begin to seep in. "Then why are you here?"

"Katherine sent me." His fangs dropped and Caroline's eyes widen. She pushed out the table and began to run quickly as she regretted opening her mouth to that woman.

Caroline ran in an alley breathing heavily. She took a step forward but was shoved back to the wall by her throat. He dragged her to the back of the alley where no one would hear her of she screamed out for help from the pain he would cause. She gasped as he threw her down and crawled over her, hovering over her shaking body. "Katherine wanted me to end you, because you knew too much. That doesn't mean I can't have fun while doing it."

His hands roughly pushed up her dress to her waist exposing her black fishnet stockings that clipped on with a garter belt with lace trimming on the hips.

"Get off me!" Caroline panicked wishing it was a full moon so she could rip him to shreds. She tried to fight him off, but the vampire was stronger than her, he held her down and placed sloppy kisses down her neck. "You don't have to do this." Caroline begged the vampire. He ignored her pleads and stabbed his fingers into her hips causing her to whimper. He adjusted himself between her legs and smiled. He pressed his lips to hers trying to get a reaction out of her. She shut her eyes and waited and didn't move her lips. Her mind was focused on his hands to roughly squeezed her tighs opening them wider. She waited and waited for the pain to come, but the guys weight on her was pulled off, Caroline went into the corner quickly and saw Klaus holding the vampire by the neck. "Now that's no way to treat a lady." Klaus bit into his neck letting his hybrid features show. She heard the Vampire scream as the deadly werewolf venom soaked into his blood stream. Klaus looked back to Caroline who had her head in her legs shaking. Klaus bent down on one knee and reached his hand out to her shoulder. Caroline flinched, but realized he wasn't going to hurt her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Caroline's sat up quickly holding her chest, which fell up and down rapidly. She looked around and didn't recognize anything. "You're awake, good." Caroline turned and saw Klaus walking towards her. She must have pasted out when he saved. "Now let's skip the entire meet and greet a get to the point, where is Katherine hiding the cure?"

Caroline shrugged standing up and began to walk around which annoyed him greatly. Just after today, after today he could kill her and move on. "Or we could talk about why you saved me?" Caroline responded pouring drinks and handing one of them to him. Klaus slammed his glass down expecting her to jump but she did not. "Klaus pull your panties of a bunch and take a drink." He rolled his eyes but agreed. He hated because today they would play at her rules. "That's more like it, now talk!"

"I need to know where Katherine is hiding the cure."

"I don't know. She didn't tell, and I didn't ask." Caroline walked around the room seeing a painting off a little girls back holding a man and woman's hand, but it's not their full body just half and their faces are never seen. She turned and saw Klaus exiting the room so she folded it quickly and shoved it in her pocket following behind him.

"Why did you bring me to your house?" Klaus struggled pouring her another drink along with him.

"Why did you tell Katherine?"

"Tyler."

"What? Didn't y'all have a fling?"

"I may have had a fling, but I didn't know he had a girlfriend till you said it." Caroline turned her back and stared out the window. "Bastard broke my heart; for once he made me think I was more than I was actually worth." She threw back her drink, her faced scrunched up at the burning taste that followed. Klaus walked over and pour her another which she gladly took. "But never let it say that I am weak, if it weren't for you to be the one to tell Hayley... I would have."

Klaus stared at her serious before breaking out into a laughter. "You expect me to believe that a whore like you didn't know till I told you. Ha you're priceless, Love." Caroline glared at him for a while before excusing herself to the restroom.

When Caroline came back Klaus was feeding on a girl she rolled her eyes disgusted hating vampires very much. "I'm sorry do you want some." Klaus offered with a small smile.

"Last time I check I was a werewolf not a vampire so no thanks." Klaus got up and brought his hand to her throat, but he didn't squeeze.

"I should kill you for unsiring my hybrids."

"Then why don't you?" Caroline asked knowing the answer. Klaus's eyes went soft and he released her. "It's because as much as we hate each other and don't want to admit it; you and I are the same. We know what it's like to not to be wanted, to be an outcast. The only difference is that you grew up with a family and I grew up in a system." Klaus stared at her deeply grabbing another drink and so did she. "We are one of a kind; Klaus so go ahead you have every chance to let me die or killed me."

"You could have killed me when I forced you to kill you hybrids, when I first came to town, and hell you could have let me get raped but you didn't." Klaus nodded his head and took a step closer to her. He reached over her brushing their shoulders so he could place his drink down. He pulled back taking another step till there was almost no room between them. His hand went into her back pocket and pulled out his drawing. She blushed because she thought her didn't notice.

"I wasn't going to say anything because I knew you took it, but why?" She watched him unfold the paper and she traced her hands across the folds on the little girls back.

"Because she reminds me of myself when I was younger, I was adopted by 5 different families." Klaus looked at her and let the paper go in her hands.

"How did you turn?" Caroline brought his hand to the back of her neck. "See for yourself." Klaus nodded and stabbed his nails in to the back of her neck causing her to let out a small cry of pain.

_A little blonde girl was laughing playing on the swings when a grown man walked over to her. "Paul!" She screamed running to him and jump in his arms._

_"I told you to call me dad."_

_"But you're not." She said not meant to sound bitchy._

_"Well it's a good thing you're not." His hand went on Caroline's thigh, but she didn't care. She was too young to understand. He lowered his head down and kissed her neck. Caroline looked up surprised and began to touch her neck wiping the wetness away._

_"Why you do that?" She asked curiously. She seen him do that to Rachel her 'mom' but she didn't know why he was doing it to her._

_"Because I like you, but it will be our little secret okay, now moms not home so let's going inside." He lifted Caroline up and walked in the house locking the door behind him._

Klaus felt Caroline pull away roughly clearing her throat after she let him explore the most private memories.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What do you thing happened? It was 1986 when I just turn 18, he would always just touch me but he started making me do things back to him... One night I promised myself if he came into my room and tried to tough me again I would kill him."

"And?"

_Caroline rested her head on her pillow felt fresh tears run down her face. She said she didn't want a party and just wanted to be left alone, but Paul never listens. She grabbed the knife in her hand as she heard the door to her room open. She remembers 2 months ago is when he actually raped her. He used a condom and everything; he even got Rachel to start giving Caroline pregnancy pills. Poor girl never knew._

_"Hey Care-bear." His voice made her cringe and make herself want to crawl into a hole and die. She felt her body rise as he laid on the bed beside her. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her towards him. Caroline obeyed and straddled his waist. Paul ran his hands under her shirt to the helm of her bra. Caroline looked him in the eye whispering: "Rot in hell you bastard." She lifted the knife and began to stab him repeatedly._

"And I killed him, one day later I was put in jail, but let faith have it, it was night of a full moon and I turn." Caroline looked out the window to the crescent moon. "I stabbed him 23 times." Caroline took the bottle of bourbon and began to drink it like water while Klaus tackled the whiskey.

Half an hour later with the help of some liquid courage they both loosen up. Although they were nowhere near drunk, the drinks did help. He watched and spun around as she danced on the table with the music blasting Beggin for Thread by BANKS.

Caroline danced her hips. Klaus let loose and waved his hands making Caroline laugh. By the end of the song they were both laughing and leaning onto each other. The silent room seems long as loud as the next song Ruby Blue covered by Sleeping at Last

**_You'd better stop_**  
**_and try to think_**  
**_Look what you're doing_**  
**_Oh, Ruby_**

"May I have this dance?" Klaus asked holding his hand out to Caroline.

"I suppose." She whispered with a smile.

**_You never get to give it all you got_**  
**_Cause you forgot to take it to the top_**  
**_Oh Ruby Blue_**

She placed her soft hand in his. He clasps his around hers and spun her around before pulling her close to his body.

**_Why do you make a start_**  
**_With no means to go on_**  
**_It's on the tip of your_**  
**_Ruby, we used to love you truly_**  
**_You used to make us laugh_**  
**_It really was a gas_**  
**_But now you're a bore_**

Caroline rested her head on Klaus' shoulder, her one hand held his and the other rested on his other shoulder. She wore a soft smile on her face.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. His thumb rubbed soft circles on her hand. He let his eyes shut enjoying the moment.

**_One_**  
**_Two_**  
**_Three_**  
**_It was you_**  
**_And them_**  
**_And me_**  
**_Look what you do_**  
**_Oh, Ruby Blue_**

"Why can't you be like this all the time"? Caroline asked in a whisper tone into his neck.

"People would seem me as a weak person, and I am not weak." Klaus answered honestly.

"I wouldn't. I think people would actually respect you better."

**_You'd better stop_**  
**_And try to think_**  
**_Look what you're doing_**  
**_Oh, Ruby_**

"If people don't fear you, they will walk all over you, Caroline. You now that better than anyone else."

**_You never get to give it all you've got_**  
**_Cause you forgot to take it to the top_**  
**_Oh, Ruby Blue_**

Caroline lifted her head off his shoulder, but continued to sway to the song. "But I also know better than anyone that it can get really lonely."

**_Why do you make a start_**  
**_With no means to go on_**  
**_It's on the tip of your_**  
**_Ruby, we used to love you truly_**  
**_You used to make us laugh_**  
**_It really was a gas_**  
**_But now you're a bore_**

Klaus's eyes dropped to her lips. "I'm not alone now am I?" Klaus whispered.

He could hear Caroline's rapid heartbeat. "No, you're not." Caroline answered letting her eyes flicker to his lips.

**_One_**  
**_Two_**  
**_Three_**  
**_It was you_**  
**_And them_**  
**_And me_**  
**_Look what you do_**  
**_Oh, Ruby Blue_**

Klaus pulled away from her to spin her once again. When he pulled her back, he brought her in for a kiss.

Caroline's hand instantly came up to cup his face as the other stayed on his shoulder. "Klaus." Caroline whispered pulling away. His lips trailed down her neck for a moment, but he stopped to look at her. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Do you want it?" He asked.

**_Four_**  
**_Five and six_**  
**_Who would have believed_**  
**_It would come to this_**  
**_Look what you do_**  
**_Oh, Ruby Blue_**

"Yes." Klaus brought his lips back to hers and held her tighter.

Caroline tucked her hands under his Henley and pulled it off slowly. Letting her hands touch his chest.

**_Look what you do_**  
**_Oh, Ruby Blue_**

Klaus unzipped the side of her dress letting it pool at her feet. She stepped out both her shoes and her dress. Caroline's arms went around his neck trying to pull him closer.

Klaus ran his hands under her knees and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He walked to his room and softly laid her on the bed grinding his body down to his.

Caroline wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist and pulled him closer. Her hands trailed down his back to the front of his jeans. She quickly unbuttons them and pulled them down with his help.

Klaus sat her up so she was straddling him and brought his hands up her back to unclasp her bra. He pulled away from Caroline and their kiss and they stared each other in the eyes. Both filled with lust as she wrapped her arms around him and pecked his lips a few more tines giving him soft kissed.

He laid her back down and slowly peeled her panties down her long creamy legs.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Caroline nodded and opened her legs wider letting him position between them. He gave a quick thrust causing them both to moan. Her walls tighten around him at every thrust he gave.

Moans were heard throughout the house. Caroline pulled his head back and kissed him roughly welcoming his tongue as they battle for dominance.

"Klaus." Caroline moaned as his movements became rougher. His hand trailed up her arm all the way up till their hands were clasp together tightly.

Caroline moaned again and again as she came. Her legs wrapped tighter around him and soon he came too.

Klaus collapse on her, trying to catch his breath. Caroline didn't mind. Even though it made it harder for her to breath, she liked how the weight of his body felt on her. He rolled off and Caroline rose her hand to her head, moving her hair from her face. She felt Klaus toss something on her. It was the cover. She smiled softly and wrapped herself in it rolling on her side.

Klaus studied her back before lifting his hand to rub against her shoulder. "Nice mark, sweetheart." Caroline turned around and looked at him.

"It's a birthmark."

"Yes, a birthmark I have seen on a pack of werewolves I've met in New Orleans."

"Don't bull shit me!" Caroline snapped, sitting up quickly.

"Now what would I gain by lying to you?"

Caroline stared at him for a moment before lying back down. What would he gain by lying to her? Well he is an asshole and just because they had sex, won't change that.

"You can go see for yourself if you don't believe me." She huffed and rolled on her back. "Or we can just go back to our pervious events." Klaus offered. He ran his hand up her thigh cupping her as he pressed his mouth to hers blocking the whimper that came from her mouth.

The light shinned in from the window hitting Klaus in the face. His eyes shut harder as he slowly sat up. He reached out to his side and felt Caroline was gone. Why was he not surprise? He reached over and saw a note on the pillow he picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Klaus,_

_Thanks for everything._

_Love, Caroline._

_P.S I'm keeping the drawing;)_

Klaus smiled to himself as he got up ready to start his day.

**_3 Months later_**

Caroline walked into her friend Jane Ann's bar. She always came for the gumbo it was so go and she found herself craving it more than usually. "Back already." Jane teased, making Caroline blush.

"I can't get enough of your gumbo it's to die for." Jane laughed and played with the end of Caroline's hair.

"Or you could be craving." Caroline rolled her eyes and turned away from her friend. "You know Caroline, I bought you a test, just take it."

"I don't need to take it because i know I'm not pregnant." Caroline snapped.

"Let's see, you're messing your period, cravings, mood swings." Jane teased. "Yeah there's no way you can be pregnant."

"I haven't sleep with a guy since...and it's just not possible." Caroline said to herself. She didn't want to say his name, truth be told she tried to sleep with other guys. Many, many other guys, but Klaus ruined her.

"I wish my hair was this curly, and you're a naturally blonde, the guys most be lining up for you." Jane said changing the subject. Caroline gave a sad laugh and looked down shaking her head.

"Not unless they want to get in my pants no, guys aren't really that keen to be with me."

"Well what about the werewolf guys?"

"What did you just say?" Caroline asked standing up from the spot on the bar quickly.

Jane jumped over the bar and had a map in hand. "Honey, I'm a witch I could since you a mile away, and you aren't going to find any wolves here, but by the bayou here." Jane unfounded the map and pointed it towards Caroline. "You will find them all." Caroline smiled and hugged her friend tightly kissing her cheek.

"Thank you so much." Caroline waved by and ran to her car.

Jane turned to look at her sister Sophie who was cutting up carrots for the gumbo. "It's done."

Sophie gave a sly smile and went back to cutting the carrots.

"Come on." Jane said pulling her sister Sophie along with her.

"What if we get caught, Jane Ann." Sophie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not we, me. I'm the one doing magic not you, you will be fine." Sophie but her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"What if I'm wrong?"

"That's the perfect thing about it Sophie, your never wrong. Now go before it's too late."

* * *

Caroline drove into the bayou where the map said, but found nothing. She looked at the map again but this time it caught on fire making her scream. "What the hell?" She quickly got out the car and stomped it out.

Caroline turned to get back in the car, but that caught on fire as well. "Fuck!" She yelled falling back.

Caroline pulled out her phone to call Jane Ann, but a sharp ring came through the phone making Caroline scream. She threw the phone down and stomped it till it broke. She looked around and saw people surrounding her with their hands pointed towards her. Caroline spun around looking for a way out, but her blood rusted to her head and she fainted falling over.

* * *

Klaus walked down the city of New Orleans and saw a voodoo witch surrounded by fakes. He walked over to her and asked about a witch name Jane Ann Devereaux.

"She is a witch that has to do with Marcel. If you want to know go ask Marcel, because I don't break Marcel rules."

"And where is this Marcel?"

Klaus walked into a bar and saw Marcel on the stage dancing and singing giving a show to everyone there.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." Marcel said jumping off the stage walking towards Klaus with a straight face. "If I'd known you would come into town I would have-"

"What would've you done?" Klaus asked with a deadly glare making everyone in the bar tense.

"I would have thrown you a damn party." Klaus smiled as Marcel wrapped his arms around his old progeny.

"It's good to see you Marcel."

"Why are you back in town, Klaus?"

"It seems a witch of the name Jane Ann was making plans to end me... I'm here to see if it's true."

"Jane Ann, huh, well that's strange. Follow me i will take you to her."

Klaus nodded and followed to young vampire.

"Jane Ann Devereaux, you have been charged for using magic in the Quarter. How do you plead?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The young witch said, looking straight at Klaus with no fear in her eyes. Only pity.

"But, you do know what I'm talking about, because I know everything and it kills you witches to know you will never get one over on me."

"Fine i did use magic, kill me I don't care, but I hope you rot in hell monster."

Marcel's upper lip twitched, he spun around quickly and with the vein he had his hand from a tree he swung it fast at her throat cutting it wide open. While the vampires cheered at the fallen witch Klaus looked back disgusted, and followed Marcel on the court yard.

Jane's body laid in the middle of the street for everyone to see. Sophie cried in her knees and held the girl's hand as more witches began to surround her. They all touched her shoulder and said sorry for her lost.

Both Elijah and Kol watched from the distance seeing the witches cry over their fall sister. Elijah shook her head at how evil Marcel had become. Just like Klaus. But Kol, he was stun by the witches' beauty. "Let's go, Kol." Elijah whispered pulling his younger brother by the arm.

Elijah pulled out his phone and dialed his sister's number.

"Hello, Lijah', are you still trying to get me to go with y'all because my answer is no."

"Please sister, don't give on our brother. He can be saved."

"No Elijah, he won't and once you open your eyes and see that you will understand that he is a monster." Rebekah stated hanging up the phone.

"And then there were two." Kol said patting Elijah's back.

The two brothers walked down the street to a bar they were told the young witch worked at.

They walked around back and Kol saw the girl who held the dead body being cornered by two vampires. He flashed over to them and ripped out their hearts with Elijah's help.

The girl eyes widen as the heart fell in front of her feet. "Kol go find Niklaus, now miss I would like you to come with me."

Klaus walked towards Marcel in anger. "I needed to get information from Jane Ann, so why'd you kill her?"

"Easy Klaus, she broke my rule and she had to pay, anything you wanted to know I can find out just give me a week." Klaus sigh and nodded. He looked over the rail and saw a blonde girl walking down the street.

"What do you think of her?" Marcel asked licking his lips.

She looks like Caroline. Klaus though rolling his eyes. "She's either stupid or strong for walking out her by herself."

"Let's find out." Marcel smiled and jumped down the rail causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

"Hello, Klaus."

"Brother, what an unwelcome surprise."

Kol laughed and stood next to Klaus patting his back. "Ah, brother, what and unsurprising welcome."

"I don't have time for this; I have a problem to solve." Klaus groan turning his back to find a witch who could give him answers.

"Wait Klaus, I believe Elijah has figured that out for you, follow me."

Kol and Klaus both walked into cemetery toward the little building. Their stood about 10 witches along with his older brother Elijah.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sophie took a step forward from behind the safety of Elijah and look Klaus right in the eye. "Marcel took over this town and ruin everything. He banned the werewolves, and kept the witches from doing magic. We don't know how, but you're going to help us by stopping him."

Klaus began to laugh senseless holding his stomach. "What makes you think I will help you lots."

"Klaus." A soft voice said. He hadn't heard that voice in over a month. Why she was here now he didn't know.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"As a witch I have certain gifts I don't need magic for, like tell when a girl is pregnant. As for Caroline here she happens to be pregnant and the child is yours."

Klaus's heart drop for the first time he was scared, but soon that fear turn into anger to flash towards Caroline till they were face to face. "No you sleep with someone else admit." He squeezed her shoulders roughly, but she didn't make a sound. She just pushed him back.

"Hey! You think I want this, if it were some else don't you think I would say something by now." Klaus looked back at Sophie and shook his head.

"I won't stand here for these lies." Klaus began to walk away, but Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child. Listen." Klaus looked back and stared at Caroline who had her hand on her stomach. There her heart was beating fast, but beneath hers there was a small heart best that was beating like a machine gun.

"If you don't help us we will kill her and the baby." Klaus's eyes flashed up to Caroline who looked scared.

"What?"

"If you want Marcel dead I will do it myself." Kol said, eagerly pulling Caroline behind him protect her and the new member of the Mikaelson family.

"How dare you, threaten me. With what you wrongly accuse to be mine. I will not help you. Kill her and the baby see if I care." Klaus flashed out the cemetery with one thought on his mind. Find Marcel.

"I'm going to go talk sense in to him." Elijah said leaving behind his brother.

Caroline began to hyperventilate. She held her chest and lean against the wall. "Oh my god. Oh my god." She cried, she tugged at her hair and looked at Sophie. "How could you? I trusted you and your sister into my life." Caroline snapped.

"It was all in the name of business." Kol flashed to Sophie and grabbed her by the neck. "You won't kill this baby, or the girl is that clear."

"If you don't let go of me. You will kill her." Sophie chocked out. Kol turn around and saw Caroline coughing on the ground trying to breathe. He groaned and dropped Sophie running to Caroline holding her in his arms.

"Anything that happens to me happens to Caroline and the baby." Sophie pulled out a knife and cut into her arm making Caroline shout unprepared for the pain.

"Fine, we will get Klaus on our side."

"Good, you have until 12 at midnight if not I will kill myself making Caroline and the baby die."

Caroline looked up at Kol and he nodded flashing her out the cemetery.

Klaus sat at a bench looking out to the stars when Elijah found him. He sat down and looked at his little brother who had anger steaming from him. "I don't understand you, Niklaus. After 1000 years all you wanted was a family that loved you, but now that you have that, you are trying to throw it away."

"I don't need this now, Lijah."

"No, but Caroline and the baby do, she is giving us till mid night, or else the baby and the girl are dead."

"Please Caroline, was a drunken one night stand, she means nothing to me."

"Niklaus, this is a young child that will love you, someone to call you father, and someone you can call son. You can prove everyone wrong and become the man I know you are. Just don't let this baby die because you are trying to protect what little pride you have left."

"Me be a father, please I would be worse than Mikael."

"No you wouldn't, because you are this baby's father, you wouldn't want your son/daughter to look at you like you looked at Mikael, and there had to be something about the girl you like?"

_Yeah that she understands what it's like to be thrown out and abused._ "There is nothing I like about that girl."

"Not one thing?"

_She knows how I feel about wanting a family._ "Nothing."

"Fine but if not her than the baby. Do it for the baby, we can take back the city and have a family. What do you say?"

Klaus looked at his brother and smiled. "Every king needs an heir."

"What time is it?" Elijah asked smiling.

"12:10" Klaus whispered realizing now he wanted to baby, and it was too late. It was like the world has stopped.

"Ten more minutes please." Kol begged Sophie and the witches who just sigh.

"We gave you 10 minutes already." A witch said from behind Sophie "Now we will kill her and the baby."

"Shut up, Anna." Sophie commanded, making the girl roll her eyes.

"Please just ten more." Sophie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You have five more minutes." Kol looked pulled out his phone quickly try to phone his brother, and not even a minute later Klaus flashed in with a face that read no emotion.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the old mayors' house. If she going to die we both agreed she rather be asleep." Kol said bitterly towards his brother.

"Well there is no need." Elijah said, coming in Seconds later. "Niklaus has decided to keep the baby."  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**So how was that? Do you like how i changed it a bit? Don't forget to review...or comment or whatever. **  
**\- Love Briana.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Kol asked, shocked with a smile to his face.

"He said, I would like to keep the baby." Klaus repeated after his brother and walked out the cemetery.

"Where is he going?" Kol asked, trying to follow him, but Elijah held out his hand in front of him.

"Don't, Kol, Klaus is off to speak with Miss Forbes, I recommend we let them have their time."

"How can you trust him around her. A few minutes he was ready to give her and the baby up, but now he is ready to play house with a girl he dislikes." Elijah took a deep breath and shook his head at his little brothers thoughts.

"Klaus wouldn't hurt her or the baby, now I will put faith in that. Maybe it's time you trust more on our brother rather than against him."

"Well, Elijah, he doesn't really give me any reason to trust him." Kol said, holding his arms out towards his brothers and the witches. "Rebekah's right. Our brother can't he saved, so why try?"

Kol stood on top of a stone and looked down at the witches below him. "How long till he daggers us and lock us in coffin like he has done to me after the past 1000 years? What's to stop him from turn sides and helping Marcel and killing us lot?" The witches stood in silences as Kol spoke is mind. He looked at the young witch that had her life tied to Caroline. "If I stay it's not to help kill Marcel, and it sure isn't to help Klaus, but I'm choosing to stay for the baby." Elijah shook his head and watched the witches slowly nodded not wanting to cross the crazy Mikaelson. "Good. Now that this is all cleared, I'm going to go make sure Klaus isn't hurt our little wolf."

* * *

Klaus walked inside the Mayor's old home. He smiled remembering all the good times he had being king of New Orleans. He closed his eyes and listened as two beating hearts were heard throughout the house. He followed the sound and realized it lead him to his old room. Klaus slowly opened the door and watched as Caroline's chest fell up and down at a steady paced. Her hand was around her stomach protectively and she was resting half in the covers and half out.

Klaus took another step and the floor creaked. Her eyes flashed opened and before Klaus knew it a knife was being threw at him. Klaus reached up and caught it quickly before it hit his face.

"Bloody hell!" Klaus exclaimed throwing the knife to the floor and wiped the blood on his pants.

"What the hell are you doing here! You scared me." Caroline screamed, siting up, bringing her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry last time I checked this was my room." He replied, bitterly. "And why in the bloody hell are you sleeping with a knife? Were you planing to hurt my child?"

"What? No. Why would I hurt a baby? And this child is our child, he's just as mine as yours, if not more since he is in me."

"Just answer the question."

"Because I was scared. No one was home and it doesn't help that Marcel is out and about on the streets. I wanted at lease some protection."

"You know of Marcel?"

"Yeah, it was kinda hard to stay away from him since he kicked the werewolves out the Quarter, but I manage to pull through." Caroline pulled with the end of the cover and sigh. "I've seen what he is capable of doing, and I don't plan to be on his bad side."

She slowly looked around then door out her stomach. "What time is it?" She asked, with fear.

"12:30." Caroline gasped and felt her mouth dropped.

"You went back to Sophie."

"Yes, I went, but not for you, for the baby of course."

"You know what, I don't need this." Caroline spat out kicking the covers off her and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked, flashing in front of her.

"This is a big house, there must be some room in here that doesn't belong to you." Caroline tried to walk past him, but he blocked her again.

"Go back to the bed."

"Move out of my way, Klaus." She tried to go, but again he stood in her way.

"I said go back to the bed, Caroline."

"And I said move out of my way." Caroline rushed past him and bumped her shoulder with his. Caroline was a few steps from the room when she felt his arms wrap around her, and her feet lifting from the ground. Klaus's hands were resting a little above her calf's and her upper body was through over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Caroline demanded, as Klaus carried her upside down back to the room.

"Stop being difficult."

"Stop being a dick." Klaus groaned and carefully placed Caroline back on his bed.

"Stop moving like that...it probably isn't good for the baby."

"Oh and carrying me upside down is?"

Klaus groaned and felt the need to strangle the girl, but he fought against it. "Go to bed Caroline, I'll see you in the morning and we will talk about the baby."

* * *

Kol watched Sophie as she packed her things away. She carefully picked up a knife placed it in a case. "Would you really have murdered a innocent mother and child?" Kol asked, he walked towards her and ran his hand down her cheek.

"If I had to yes." Kol frowned, he grabbed her throat, but didn't apply any pressure.

"You are a cruel person." Kol whispered shoving her away.

"Says the man who killed millions." Sophie shot back. She crossed her arms over her chest in anger. Who did he think he was?

"Yes, but never have I ever hurt a pregnant woman, or little children. I would never go that low, I might be crazy, but I'm not that insane."

"So what, you do one semi-good thing and think you're better than me?"

"No. I did a semi-good thing and I KNOW, I'm better than you." Kol smiled and looked around at all the witches. "And to think I thought you were beautiful, but sadly the ugliness in your soul is beginning to show." Sophie opened her mouth, but no words came out. She moved her hair behind her ear and looked away.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning felling refresh. She hopped out the bed and jumped into the shower. The warm water hit her sending her into a bliss. She rubbed the soap on her body and paused at the hardness of her belly. She didn't need any witches to tell her she was pregnant because she already knew that. Even thought Klaus indeed been the last one she slept with, she had no idea that was even possible. He was an hybrid. Vampires can't have kids, so why did natural finally want to decide to have this loop hole with her. Why couldn't it be perfect little Hayley with Tyler? Caroline hand palmed the soft bump on her stomach and continued to wash herself.

"Caroline are you alright in there." The voice of worry surely wasn't Klaus, but it wasn't Kol's either so it must be the other brother.

"Yes I'm fine." Caroline called back. She quickly shut off the water and reached for the towel but it wasn't there.

"Elijah." She called out nervously.

"Yes Caroline."

"Can you bring me a towel." Caroline said embarrassed, but in a flash he was there. "Thank you Elijah." She whispered taking the towel and wrapped it around her body securely.

Elijah smiled and watched her step out the shower. She was so beautiful, so caring.

Caroline felt like she was under pressure with Elijah's stares on her. Why was he still in here? She stepped out the tub and felt her wet feet fall from under her.

She closed her eyes ready for impact, but a pair of arms wrapped around her. Caroline hands protectively covered her stomach as she slowly looked up. "Thank you."

Elijah smiled but said nothing. Caroline gripped the towel closer to her body and heard the restroom door open. "What's going on in here?" Klaus asked rudely.

"Nothing." Caroline said pushing herself from Elijah and tighten her towel.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing." Klaus said giving his full attention to Caroline, and didn't notice Elijah sneak off to safety.

"I almost fell, and Elijah was kind enough to help me. That was it."

"And he just so happened to be in here with you."

"I don't know why he was in here other than to give me a towel, but I'm glad he was." Caroline shouted.

Klaus roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and flashed her to the wall causing her to let out a small yelp. "What are you doing?" She shouted. Klaus's hand punched the wall near her face making her jump.

Caroline's arms were in front off chest. She felt her heart pounding against her rib cage. Klaus hand one hand on her shoulder and the other was on the wall next to her head. "I know it's hard for you to, you know, keep your legs closed, but my family is off limits."

Caroline pushed him away and walked into the room. "See you're the 3rd of the 2 guys I actually wanted to have sex with, I think I'm doing a good job with keeping my legs closed." Caroline reached in her bag and pulled out a pair of black lace panties and a blue bra with Black lacing. She felt Klaus's eyes on her as she slipped her underwear on from under her towel. She stood up straight and gripped her towel harder. "And I for one would NEVER sleep with I guy I already slept with brother, okay!" Caroline shouted. She turned her back on him and threw the towel on the bed. Caroline roughly pulled her arm through the bra straps and pulled the cups up to her breast. "You can call me many things Klaus, and you have, but I'm not like Helena or Elena, what ever the fuck her name was."

Klaus watched as she groaned and stomped her foot trying to hook the bra up. He flash behind her and pushed her hands away. Klaus pulled the two ends together and hooked the bra letting his fingers brush against her soft back.

Caroline gasped feeling his rough hands smack hers away, but before she could stay anything he began to hook up her bra. His fingers brushed against her back and she bit back the moan remembering what his skilled hands had done with her that night almost 5 months ago.

Caroline slowly turned around and reached for her shirt that was behind him. She felt his eyes running down to her stomach that already had a small bump. "I'm going to be a father." He whispered.

"You know you can really be bipolar." Caroline complained. She pushed passed him and grabbed the towel to dry her hair. She sat on the bed and tried to ignore Klaus's hard glares.

"Careful Caroline, your walking on thin glass."

"There is goes again! Just stop! Be happy, be sad I don't care just pick one! I'm going to get whiplash if you don't settle this down."

Klaus rolled his eyes seeing Caroline react to his mood changes. He couldn't help it she knew how to push his buttons in a bad and good way.

"Well as long as I'm clear, stay away from Elijah."

Caroline groaned and threw the began across the room causing a loud bang. "I'm not trying to fuck Elijah!" She yelled sitting back in the bed bringing the covers to her knees.

"Well than staying away from him and any other guy won't be a problem than. Right?"

Caroline began to smile as she crawled out the bed and walked towards him. "Are you jealous?"

Klaus scoffed and made a fake laugh. "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Admit it Klaus Mikaelson you are jealous of me being with anyone else." Caroline smiled and walked closer and closer to him causing him to take a few steps back.

"This is priceless love, of you think a drunken one night stand meant anything to me."

"Well we are talking about the one night stand were talking about me. As much as you hate me, I actually kinda like me don't you."

"Caroline, the one think I want with you is the baby." The mood shifted in the room and now it was Caroline who was taking the steps back as Klaus got closer. "You are no one, love. You were always nothing, you were born as nothing." He watched as her whole emotions changed in front of him. The once cocky smile in front of him turn into a sad frown and watery eyes. "The truth is Caroline, I would have killed you the minute the baby was born."

"Stop." She whispered. She took an step back, but hit the wall. Klaus got closer to her till there was little no room between them.

"You are nothing Caroline, not even your real family wanted you how can you expect for your own daughter to love you?" Caroline turned her head and felt tears fall from her eyes. She sighed when he placed his forehead to his head and pushed her more against the wall. "Enjoy your last couple of months Caroline because that's all you have left." He roughly shoved himself away from her and began to walk away from the room.

Caroline grab the first thing her hand touched and roughly threw it the back of his head. Klaus let out a growl. He turn around ready to hurt her more but stop at the broken look that she wore. "I've never done anything to you. I've never crossed you, or done anything to make you hate me so much." Caroline yelled with tears falling freely down her cheeks. "If you didn't like me at all why did you sleep with me?"

"We were drunk-"

"Bullshit." Caroline yelled. "That is bullshit because you knew what was happening and so did I. It wasn't from the drinking or having a moment of weakness, it was because we both wanted it, so don't try to make it seem like I am nothing." Caroline spat with anger. "You just drive away every chance of happiness you can get. Because i know, somewhere within that moment you were happy to be with me just like i was happy to be with you." Caroline spoke in a soft tone.

" If you think that then you are delusional." Klaus whispered, with a shrug to his shoulders.

'And how would you explain to our child that you killed its mother because you didn't really like me and it was just because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants."

"Caroline-"

"No shut up!" She yelled with a chocking sob. "Just leave. Get out and let me live the rest of my days how I want to and far alway from you." Caroline slammed the door with all her strength.

Klaus walked down the stairs and tried to hide the hurt he felt for hurting her. "Wow Nik, you can't get your head out of your arse for one second can you." He froze at the voice. He didn't expect them to come.

"What brings you here?"

"Elijah. He can't seem to stop calling me with the hope I will come and help you redeem yourself, but seeing how you treat Caroline, the mother of your unborn child I may add, I don't think you can he saved. You are a monster."

"You never did know how to hold your tongue did you sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You never did know how to hold your tongue did you sister?"

"What can I say? I learned from the best." Rebekah smiled sarcastically. "Now where is Elijah?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"Keep telling yourself that Nik. You care the most out of us, even if you don't like to show it. You care about your baby, just like you care about Caroline."

"I'm going to go find Marcel."

"You go do that. This place will be far better without you in it for a while."

Klaus just groaned and walked towards the door. Rebekah's eyes never left him till the door slammed shut and the sound of a car pulling out the driveway was heard.

"Let's meet this Caroline." Rebekah whispered to herself walking upstairs.

It wasn't hard to find her; Rebekah just followed the smell of disappointment. She knocked on the door with much hesitation.

No answer.

Rebekah knocked on the door again and still got no answer.

Rebekah slowly turned the door knob waiting for someone to yell at her to stay out but that never came. The door was fully open and there was no sign of Caroline. She quickly pulled out her phone. "Nik, Caroline is gone."

Caroline had to get out the house. As soon as Klaus got out of the room, she felt broken. She was going to die and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She had to act quickly because if anyone was going to get this baby it would be her. Klaus didn't deserve to get a happy ending with her baby. He didn't want the baby in the first place so she would make sure he would never the baby.

She climbed out the window and began to climb the railing down of the side of the house. When her feet touch the ground, she flashed off toward the Quarter.

When she finally got there she was standing in a crowd of people. They were walking by her. Not even noticing her. Some even pushed pasted her as if she weren't there. Caroline rose her hands to her head and her breathing became heavy. She quickly spun around looking for a safe heaven. She continued to look around rapidly when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Caroline looked up and saw a muscular man standing in front of her.

"No." She whispered with tears. She pushed passed him and ran into the first building she could find which happen to be a bar.

The door slammed shut behind her and she looked around. There was no one behind the bar and the only people there were a group of guys that were playing pool, but as soon as she came in all their attention were pulled to her.

Caroline stood there silently. She slowly began to walk backwards. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt y'all." She said in a nervously. She took one more step back only into run into what felt like a hard chest. She quickly turned around and saw the man from outside.

"I'm sorry. I was just leaving."

"No." He said, reaching behind himself to lock the door. "You are staying."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. She looked around and saw that all the guys had surrounded her.

"Let me out." She said sternly. She tried to walk past him, but he pushed her back. The man behind her quickly grabbed her.

"First, we are going to fuck you." The men said running his nose, down her neck as he pulled Caroline closer to him. She could feel him through his pants. "Then, we are going to kill you." His hands ran down to the helm of Caroline's shirt and roughly tore it open.

Caroline panicked as his other hand came up to roughly cup her in between her legs causing her to cry out.

_Paul._

All she could think about was Paul and all the ways he used to touch her. All the ways he used to make her touch him. All Caroline could feel right now was anger. Anger filled every bone in her body as the man began to unbutton her pants. She heard the other men laughing and that's when she broke. That's when every memory she tried so hard to keep about Paul came rushing in. He was her adoptive father. He was supposed to make her feel safe, not want to die every time he even looked at her.

Caroline, finally, after all these years snapped once again. She quickly threw her head back hitting him on his nose. The sound of a crack was heard throughout the room.

"You little bitch." The man yelled. Caroline watched as his nose popped back in place and instantly healed.

"Vampires, great." Caroline replied sarcastically. She quickly grabbed a pool stick broke it on her knee.

One vampire flashed towards her, Caroline acted quickly. She stabbed the stick forward and struck him right in the heart. The other vampires gasped as their friend fell dead to the grave.

"Get her." The man said who seems to be the leader.

Caroline panicked as the vampires flashed towards her. She began fighting them off, but soon it wasn't enough. She began to thrust her arms forwards hitting a guy in the face, but the other vampire caught her hand roughly before it even got to touch him.

"Feisty, aren't we?" The men teased as he pulled Caroline forward.

"You have no idea." She felt her eyes turn gold and she roughly snapped his hand. Caroline brought her arm around his neck and roughly bit in his neck, letting her deadly poison seep in his vein where they was no cure to save him from the hell he will endure for the next few days before he drops dead.

"There are werewolves in the quarter." One man said in a gasp.

"We need to tell, Marcel." The other repeated.

What could he do? What did he have over the witches? She watched as the last two vampires tried to leave. Caroline acted on impulse as she flashed in front of them and ripped the heart out of the man she ran into outside.

"You are going to dead like the rest of them." Caroline whispered in a deadly tone to the man who open the side of her mind she kept under lock and key. She grabbed at the base of his throat and pulled slowly so he could feel every price of flesh that was being ripped off his body.

With one last pull his head was completely off and she was covered with the red liquid that poured out the deadly wound.

Her once pale stomach dripped with blood along with her arms and lower body. The Mikaelson house was looking better within each second that past.

"This is my kingdom." Marcel said with a bright smile. He held his arms out to Klaus and spun around.

"I got the witches to fear me and the werewolves are gone."

Klaus leaned back in his chair impressed. "And how ever did you do that."

"A magician never tells his secret." Marcel laughed, which only secretly flamed a fire in Klaus. He gripped the chair trying not to kill his son.

Klaus was about to say something when a blonde bartender came and leaned against Klaus's side of the table.

"It seems as your server has left... so I'll be taking her place. My name is Cami."

"Thank you, Cami." Klaus said, slurring her name causing her to grow a red in the face.

Klaus couldn't place her. She seemed oddly familiar to someone. He just couldn't remember. "You're welcome." She said in a flirty tone. Camille slowly walked away, making sure to sway her hips.

"Pity." Klaus said never taking his eyes off the girl. "Not even a bum on that poor girl."

He heard Marcel growl very low to the point Klaus almost didn't hear it. "Have I hit a nerve?" Klaus asked with an innocent tone

"Camille is off-limits." Marcel snapped.

"Oh Marcel she was never on limits."

Klaus laughed. Marcel put a fake smile on his face and they sat in silence.

Marcel opened his mouth to speak, but Klaus's phone broke the silence with a loud ring.

Klaus's face fell at the name. "What do you want Rebekah?"

"It's Caroline Nik, she's gone. After you left I went up to her room and she was gone."

Klaus growled and threw his glass cup at the wall inches away from Camille's head causing her scream. "Find her." Klaus growled into the phone. He hung up roughly shoving his phone back into his pocket. He pushed his chair back. "Sorry Marcel but it seems this meeting will have to run short." Klaus didn't say another word before flashing out the bar leaving both Marcel and Camille dumbfounded.

Klaus paced quickly in front of the front door. He was with Marcel when Rebekah called him and told him about Caroline's disappearance. He was angrier than anything. How dare she try to leave without him knowing.

As of now he had his most trusted vampire allies, searching for her along with Elijah and Rebekah.

"Shouldn't you be the one out there looking for her?" Klaus looked up bitterly at his younger brother.

"Kol, don't you have a girl to shag or something?"

Kol opened his mouth ready to give a sarcastic reply, but the front door opened showing a bloody shirtless Caroline stopped him.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Klaus yelled.

"The French Quarter."

"Why?"

She didn't answer.

He roughly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the door choking the air out of her. "What were you doing in the blood French Quarter?"

"Trying to get away from you!" She shouted. Klaus let her go and she fell to the floor. "I was trying to get me and the baby as far away from you as I could."

Klaus's eyes flashed gold, but Kol came in between the two.

"This isn't the time okay!?" Kol shouted. How and when did he ever become the responsible sibling?

"Now how about we asked who you have all that blood all over you and where is your shirt?"

"She was probably whoring herself off. Right love?" Klaus said with a smirk. His cockiness didn't last long before her hand came up and met the side of his face.

"Fuck you." She screamed. His deadly eyes never left hers but that didn't stop him from hitting him again and again and again. "I hate you so much." Caroline yelled as she cried.

Klaus grabbed one hand before it could land on him. Caroline rose her other hand with more strength, but he caught it again. "Kol leave us be." Klaus said in a whispered never taking his eyes off Caroline.

"No-" Kol started to say, but Klaus stopped him with one glare.

"Go." He said on last finally time before Kol actually listened.

"Caroline." Klaus started. She tried to pull away from him and tugged at her grip.

"Let me go."

Klaus gripped her wrist tighter shook her as she cried.

"What happened?" He asked in a softer tone.

Caroline looked up slowly and their eyes meet.

"I was just trying to get away from you; I didn't mean to go in there."

"In where?" Klaus asked. One of his hands rested on the crook of her neck.

"It was this bar and these men where there. There was about six guys in the bar. I tried to leave, but they didn't let me." Caroline whispered.

"They trap me and this guy began to touch me, so I began to fight."

Klaus watched as she broke down in front of him for the second time that day. He put an arm under her knees, he lifted her and carried her to his room.

He put her down in the restroom and set her down on the toilet. He was about to walk out when she grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving. "I think one of them is still alive." Caroline admitted. The one she bit, did he die?

"I'll take care of them."

"Klaus, they mention Marcel. Does that mean anything?"

Klaus bit his tongue. His eyes stared deeply into Caroline's. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"The men...when they found out I was a werewolf they said they would tell Marcel that werewolves are in the French Quarter." Caroline admitted. She played with her fingertips and looked down. Her eyes focused on her nails. She felt him on his knees in front of her and rested his hand on hers.

"Did they hurt the baby?" Caroline closed her eyes and felt the tears slip down her face.

"No." She whispered.

"Did they hurt you?"

Caroline's eyes shot open at the sound of his concern voice. "Yes." She whispered.

Caroline said nothing as he quickly removed himself from the spot on the floor in front of her and stomped angrily out the room. "Klaus?" Caroline called out to him. She jumped off the toilet and ran after him. She tried her best to get ahead of him and stop him from walking. Her hands rested on his chest as she tried to calm him down.

"What are you trying to do, Caroline?" Klaus asked, he tried to push her away but she would move from her spot.

"What are you trying to do, Klaus?" She shot back.

"They need to know what will happen if they hurt a Mikaelson."

"But I'm not a Mikaelson." Caroline answered.

"Obviously love, but that baby growing inside of you is." Caroline felt a piece of her heart drop. Here she thought he was trying to defend her honor.

"Oh I thought..." Caroline started to say but trailed off.

"What?" Klaus said with an evil smirk. "You didn't think I actually I was going for you, did you?" Caroline was at a loss of words. Yes. Her minds scream. I kind of did.

It was as Klaus read her mind. He began laugh. "Sweetheart." Klaus said with a smile. He cupped her face making her gasp. A blush filled her cheeks as he took another step closer. "I would want nothing more than," he took a pause. It seem like hours went by as he stood there in front of her. Cupping her face with one hand as the other stocked her cheek up to her hair. "To see you dead, but unfortunately for me there is someone in you that I want so, I'm word doesn't change. You will die when this baby is born, for your sake let's hope it's by giving birth rather than by my hand."

Caroline kept the tears at bay. She watched him wickedly as he patted her shoulder and let her go. She began to walk away until she felt his hand on her arm. "If you ever try to run away again I will lock you up myself sweetheart."

"You listen here sweetheart," Caroline said mocking him. She snatched her arm out from his grip and stood nose to nose with him. "I refuse to play nice Caroline anymore. You wanted the beast well now she's free." Caroline took a step closer to Klaus till her lips were near her ear. "I almost died, MY unborn child almost died today, but I fought and I'll keep fighting so unless you want me to fight you too, stay the fuck out my way."


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is very graphic. There will be a scene with Paul and Caroline that I describe everything. So yes, there is rape in the chapter, but please know this story is not going to revolve around rape, I know it's been in the last chapter and this one, but other than a short mention of the word, this would be the last chapter with the actual act for a while.**_

After Caroline's talk with Klaus, she went straight to her room. She was so livid. After the men at the bar unleashed memories of Paul and Klaus's constant threats, she has never felt more sadistic. Her hand rested on her stomach as she gently rubbed the small bump. She wouldn't let no one hurt her child. She wouldn't let no one take her way from her baby. Even if that meant she would have to fight Klaus, she would.

"Knock knock." A voice said from behind the door.

"Go away." Caroline said annoyed.

"How dare you not want my company." Caroline listened as the door closed and the side of the bed pressed down.

"Kol, I'm in no mood." Caroline rolled on her side so her back was towards him.

"Not even for the guy who helped keep you and your baby alive last night?"

"Well, look where that's got me." Caroline replied bitterly.

Kol leaned forward, grabbing Caroline's hand. Much to his surprise, she didn't pull away. "Caroline, I give you my word, no, I will give my life to protect you." Caroline's eyes finally met his. "Even if it means going against my brother."

"I don't want your help."

"You don't have to want it, but you're going to get it." Kol patted her leg and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to the witches; you do well to get some rest. This is only the second night of many with my family."

Caroline sighed. It had only been two days she found out she was carrying Klaus's child. Two days and her life got turned all around.

She put her hand under the pillow and snuggled into the cover. She laid silently for a while till sleep took over her.

_"Caroline." The sick voice called that had haunted her for years. She heard the bedroom door open. She pushed her head further into the pillow and gripped the cover that was hiding her from the monster._

_"Caroline, I know you are awake." Paul said. He pulled the cover up and laid in the bed behind her._

_She felt his hand wrapped around her waist and tug her towards him. She felt his nude skin press against her bare legs. She felt a tear escape her eyes as he clicked her tongue and put his hand on her small shorts. She trembled as his hand trailed further up. "See I told you, you were awake." Caroline finally let out the sob she tried so hard to hold in. "Now Caroline, what have I said about these pesky underwear?"_

_"Please don't this." Caroline said, trying to reason with him._

_"Are you ever going to learn how much I hate underwear?" He said kissing her neck. "I'm going to have to show you what happens the next time you wear them."_

_"No. No. No. Please." Caroline begged as she clawed the sheets of the bed as she felt him straddle her. Caroline tried to push him off, but just laughed._

_"What are you trying to do?" He laughed, running his hands on the nude skin of her thighs._

_Caroline's eyes filled with anger and she rose her hand and slapped him with everything she had. His face roughly turned and placed a hand over his jaw._

_He stared down at her angrily. "You're going to regret that."_

Klaus sat downstairs with a glass of bourbon in his hand. What was he going to do? How was he going be a father? These questions filled his mind. He ran his hand down his chin and rubbed his neck. From the distance he heard the sound of Caroline whimpering. He didn't know how to feel. Of course he wouldn't actually kill her. His child at lease one good parent figure in she/he life. The only father figure he had been Mikael, and Klaus feared he would be like him.

Why did he tell Caroline all those things? What was the point of trying to scare her? He listened as she whimpered harder and finally let out a sob. He could almost feel her pain. Why did he always make her cry?

"Please don't do this." Klaus heard her say. "No. No. No please." Klaus was up the stairs faster than you could count to two. He flashed in front of her room and listen to her sobs. He opened her bedroom door not knowing what to find.

There, Caroline laid asleep. Her fist gripped the cover and tears shed from her closed eyes. "Please stop."

Klaus knew he shouldn't have, but he need to see what she was going through. He needed to see what was happening. He needed to see if he is causing her pain and fear even in her sleep. He sat in a chair that was in front of the window and stared Caroline down. He watched as her hand clenched the sheet and would slowly release it to only grip it harder a second later. He could have woken her up, but then he would never know what she was dreaming about so he did what anyone would do. He jumped into her dream.

_"No. No. No. Please" Caroline begged, as she clawed the sheets of the bed as she felt him straddle her._

_"This is your punishment, Caroline. If you choose to not listen to what I say. I will choose not to listen to what you have to say." Paul whispered as he quickly pulled off her shirt taking her bra with it. Caroline's body trembled with fear. "Yes," he whispered and began to grind into her. "Keep moving like that."_

_"You are a monster." She spat through her tears._

_She felt Paul's body go still on her. She felt one hand wrap around her neck. "You will not enjoy this." Paul said, hooking his hand into her underwear and ripped them off. He roughly turned her over so her stomach laid on the bed. Her face was pushed into the pillows, trying to muffle her sobs. "This will not be quick." She felt the cold air of the room on her nude body. She felt him spread her legs wider so he could fit in between them better. Caroline felt his hands on her butt and all at one time he began to thrust into her roughly. She screamed into the pillow as he moved harshly in her. "This will not be gentle."_

_Caroline felt her body move up and down at each forceful thrust he gave not letting her virgin body get used to him. She would try to scream, but he only shoved her head further into the pillow._

_"I want to see you." Paul demanded. He spun her around and laid his body on her entering her once again. His head was in between her neck, leaving kisses on her shoulder. One hand made its way, wrapping around her throat as the other pushed roughly on her mouth, muffling her sounds._

* * *

_Klaus stood outside a small house. He looked around and saw a woman sitting outside on the porch swing crying into her hands. From the distance you could hear the sound of a muffled cry, Caroline's cry. "What is going on?" Klaus asked, out loud._

_He opened the door to the house and walked upstairs to where the sound of bed springs were popping. Klaus stood in front of the door and in fancy letters that read:_

_Caroline._

_He slowly reached for the door knob not knowing what to walk into. He twisted the handle and slowly walked in._

_Klaus was met with the sight of Paul slamming himself in to Caroline. He could smell the blood coming from her. With the gaze of his eyes, he could make out the blood on her thighs and bruises from past times. Her weak limbs dangled beside him, not having the strength to fight any longer._

_Klaus flashed over to the man and ripped him off Caroline. The man yelled as he fell on the floor._

_"Who the fuck are you?" Paul shouted. He tried to go back to Caroline, but Klaus pulled him back._

_"Caroline says you're a heartless man, let's see if she is right." Klaus smirked as he shoved his hand slowly into the man's chest causing Paul to scream in pain. "Well would you look at that. You do have a heart, but no worries, it will be gone soon."_

_"Please don't." The man said choking on his blood and trying to speak through the pain._

_"How dare you beg me? Caroline begged all the time yet you don't listen to her. In fact, I bet you get aroused by it." Klaus stared at the man. "You are a pathetic excuse for a human being. Soon you will be dead. Maybe you I'll see each other in hell one day." Klaus spoke each word complete showing how serious he was. He slowly ripped Paul's heart out making the grown man whimper like a puppy. Tears poured out his eyes as he felt every muscle being pulled and torn. Soon Klaus felt the hand still in his hand and he pull it out completely, tossing it beside the bed._

_Klaus walked over to Caroline, who was still opened up for everyone to see. Blood still dripped from her and Klaus actually pitted her. This was her first time. Even he knew that everyone's first time was supposed to be loving and gentle. Her eyes closed and body laying in the bed. She looked dead and if it wasn't for the soft heartbeat, he heard coming from her chest he would have thought she was dead too._

_Klaus walked over the bed and sat beside her. He pushed her legs together trying to be gently. He heard a soft whimper come from her mouth as he fixed her causing him to stop. He didn't want to cause her any pain. He brought the blanket up to cover her body. Her pale skin could be seen in the moonlight. Bruise covered her arms up to her neck. Klaus instantly grabbed her hand and held on to it. This was Caroline. Human Caroline. Weak, raped, and abused._

_He moved his hand to her cheek and caressed her. He softly moved the hair from her face and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know you feel like you don't deserve this life. Hell, you don't deserve this life, you were meant for great things Caroline. You will be an amazing queen and an even better mother." He felt her hand move in his and he clasped on tighter. "Just always remember, you were given this life because you are strong enough to live it."_

Caroline sat up in her bed quickly. Her chest fell up and down rapidly. She brought her hand to her face and rapidly cleaned away the tears. She hadn't had that dream in years. She never had to worry about Paul haunting her memory, but something about tonight and the guys at the bar brought it all back. Also, what was Klaus doing in her dream? How was he actually being nice to her?

She bit her lip and looked at the clock beside her bed. It was a quarter past twelve. Caroline rested her hand on her stomach and thought of his words 'you were given this life because you are strong enough to live it.'

"Are you okay, love?" Caroline jumped at his voice. She held her chest as she tried to level her breathing.

"Klaus, what are you doing in here?" Caroline asked, bringing the cover to her chest.

"I heard you talking in your sleep; I thought someone was in the room. When I heard you crying, I was almost sure of it, so I came and here you were. Asleep, crying, begging for someone to let you go." Caroline turn her head in her should and sighed.

"You didn't have to stay. It was just a dream."

Klaus walk towards her until he was a couple of feet away. "Caroline that wasn't a dream. That was a nightmare, that was a real life memory of how your step-dad used to treat you."

"How would you know that?" Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes. "I know I told you about him, but how did you know I was dreaming about him."

Klaus looked at the ground. He actually looked guilty. "I...I went into your dream."

"How dare you." Caroline shouted, standing up. "You had not right, going inside my dream as if you gave a damn about me."

"Well. maybe I did." Klaus shouted back. "Maybe I do give a damn a little more than I lead on, but you were hurt, Caroline." He ran his hand down his face and shook his head. "I could hear you shouting from downstairs and for some reason I had to make sure you were okay."

Caroline stood speechless. Did he just admit about caring about her? "What did you see?" Caroline asked not meeting his gaze. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to look at the ground.

"Why didn't you run? Why didn't you try to get help?" Klaus said, ignoring her question, but answering it at the same time. He saw everything.

"Why didn't you run from Mikael? Why didn't you seek for help?" Caroline shot back.

"That's was different?"

"In a way. Yes, it is different, but at the same time we were both abused and the only thing that stops us from running, or leaving was our fear. Our fear of them finding us and taking us back kicking and screaming. Then, everything before would seem like child's play compared to the hell they would put us in next."

Klaus stared at her with glassy eyes and tried to blink the tears away. He felt Caroline's hand rest on his shoulder. She'd was finally looking at him. "Thank you Klaus. You could have just left me to have that dream. Relive that horrible night from the beginning, which was pretty much what you saw, to the end that left me in the hospital for four days. You didn't have to help me." Caroline said with a sad smile and tears falling from her eyes. "Maybe there is some good in you after all." She whispered. Caroline stood on her toes and pressed her lips to her cheek.

Caroline turned around to walk away, but Klaus grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. Her hands rested on his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist and her other moved her hair. "You have already caused me to have one weakness with the child growing inside you. I refuse for you to be my second one." He held her tighter and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Caroline whispered, she hadn't been this close to him since that night a few months ago.

"I need you to forget." Klaus whispered. He could tell his compulsion started to work. "You will forget me coming in here. All you will remember is that you had and dream and I was in it. Now you will go to sleep and dream of the world where nothing's wrong in your life and you got everything you ever wanted. Everything you ever desired."

* * *

Kol walked into the cemetery. It was midnight and the witches were all out to play.

"Sophie my little witch what do you have to speak with me today?" Kol smirked walking towards the witch. He really didn't like her. Witches like her will spin hours upon hours trying talking about how vampires were evil and heartless, but she threated the life of a young pregnant woman.

"Don't call me that." The witch snapped.

"I really don't care what you want me to call you little witch, now tell me. What did you call me for?" Kol replied.

"We know about Caroline trying to run. Needless to say if it happens again she will die and I will die."

Kol flashed towards her and grabbed her by the neck. He didn't add pressure, he feared he would hurt Caroline. "If you threat her one more time I will-

"What kill me?" Sophie laughed. "Go ahead. Her life would be in your hands." She spat, looking in his eyes deeply. "New Orleans been spelled all around. If she takes one step out she and the baby are dead."

Kol released her and nodded. "Is there any other life treating spell I should know about?"

"No. She will be fine if she follows the few simple rules."

"Simple? There is no simple in Caroline's life any more. Once Marcel and his super witch are dead, you will, take off all ties you have on Caroline, if not I'll kill Marcel myself, take his super witch and kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Sophie spoke the words easily as she walked past him purposely bumping her should into is.

* * *

Klaus quietly stood in the corner of the bed and watched as Caroline slowly fell back to sleep. Her heart beat was normal and the other heartbeat was thumping like a humming-bird. Soon he would be a father. Soon he would have to fight away every enemy, he has ever had to protect what is dear to him. And in those enemy's, Klaus had never regretted what he did until now because now he will have a child, and already he was growing attached. Now he has realized not only would the white oak steak kill him, but so would the death of his child.

Klaus now realized for every breath he takes he needs to give more, for every fight he has, he has to fight harder, and for the few rare things that he keeps close to his heart, he had to love harder.

"Klaus." He could hear his eldest brother call for him. He looked towards the door and carefully stepped out the room.

"Klaus?" He heard again. He sighed. Elijah stood a few steps away by the next bedroom door. "Why are you coming out of Miss. Forbes room?"

"I went to check on the baby. A lot has happen today, not that you know. You're just too busy looking at _Miss. Forbes_," Klaus said in a mocking tone.

Elijah stiffed. "I will not deny the beauty I see from her, but I don't look at her in the way you are hinting. If I didn't know any better brother, I'd say you are jealous."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "Please, now you're sounding like Rebekah."

"I would say the same Nik." Both heads turn to see Kol. "But you liking Caroline, or not liking Caroline is at the least of my worries. The witches have something on Caroline and the baby that we didn't know. She cannot leave any part of New Orleans or her the baby will die. They are really trying to keep her here, but a part of me is saying they are trying to keep Caroline and the baby for more than they lead on. Yes, they need you to stop Marcel and his witch, but why make it so Caroline can't leave. Why not make it safer for Caroline?"

"They are trying to keep her in." Klaus said in a whisper tone. "They want something if not with both, one of them."

"No word about Caroline is to be spoken around them." Elijah stared. He took his phone out his pocket and began to dial a number. "And most importantly, Caroline, under any circumstance is not left alone with them." Elijah held the phone to his ear and greeted by a sassy voice.

"Where in the bloody hell are you?" The woman snapped.

"I'm at the house with Niklaus and Kol, Rebekah. No need to fret." Elijah spoke with his boring, yet amusing voice.

"I've been all over New Orleans looking for you and Niklaus' whore. At lease, you could do was call and say you weren't going to be home. I mean after all you did call me about fifteenth times with this nonsense of Nik becoming a decent being." Rebekah snapped.

Klaus snatched the phone and held it to his ear. "She is not a whore." Klaus grunted through his teeth. His mind went back to her dream. To what she lived through. "Just get to the house, so we can discuss about the witches and try to make me a decent human being."

"What about Caroline? She has the right to know what the witches have against her." Kol said leaning on the wall.

"She will know. Just not now, not tonight." Klaus said, looking at her door one last time before heading downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

So hear me out. I am still trying to editing this story when I realized I still wanted to edit my story "Let Love Bleed Red" so I thought I might just merge these two stories! I'm not sure if y'all would want that but I for one am very excited about this!


End file.
